


Karaoke Night

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Karaoke Night

**9:30 AM**

 

Mornings were always really rough for Chiaki.

 

They woke up in their pj’s, an old shirt with some video game character on it and sweatpants Hajime wore the night before. Putting their arms in the air, they loudly yawned before grabbing their pillow and pressing it against their small, round body.

 

“Haaaajime…” they whined into it, knowing he probably left for class either an hour, or half the day ago. “Bluh..” Nanami muttered, the grip of sleep loosening them further and further from their comatose-like state. 

 

Chiaki grunted loudly, leaning to the bedside table to find their phone, covered with a sticky note from Hajime. He always left them notes, and they all pretty much said the same thing. Something about dinner, what classes they had, what time he’ll be home, and when to take their meds.

 

_ Like the nineteen reminders on their phone didn’t remind them enough. _

 

“Morning Chiaki! :D 

 

I promised Mikan I’d help her with a project, so I ran over to her place. My phone is on, and there’s leftovers in the fridge. 

 

You’re real, I saw you sleeping this morning before I left. 

 

Remember you have media arts today in the afternoon, and take the Provigil on the counter next to the Luigi. 

    * <3 Hajime.”



 

Smiling to themselves, they rolled out of bed with their note and phone in hand. Simple, they had class at around one. That meant they could go hang out with someone, reheat lunch and game for a bit. Grabbing their meds and swallowing them with a large gulp of water, they ditched their shirt in front of the mirror.

 

“Oh wow..” they whispered, still sounding drowsy beyond belief as they held their stomach in their small hands, shaking it around. “I’m getting fat..” Chiaki practically snored. 

 

Their meds normally took into place right about now, but narcolepsy had no perks. Just, snoring embarrassing moments of falling asleep on your girlfriend at the park and waking up in a class two hours since the one you started. Not fun. 

 

“Hmn..” they giggled, shaking their stomach for a moment, a tiny smile on their face. “I look like Dedede.. Ha-roomph.” the gamer mimicked before searching for a binder. 

 

Normally they didn’t bind because of the fear of stretch marks, but since they were the new self-proclaimed King Dedede, they realized they were too tired to care.

 

Looking at Hajime’s drawer, they found two of Komaeda’s shirts that he left and insisted on both of them keeping. Now that Chiaki noticed it, Hajime had a lot of other people’s clothing. A tie Mahiru wore freshman year, a pair of Nidai’s boxers- they weren’t going to bother asking- Saionji’s teeny, tiny socks.

 

Eventually they chose a shirt Mikan had accidentally left behind with a little pocket on the left breast, probably used for holding pens or syringes or whatever their loving girlfriend used her pockets for. Today, however, it would hold a video game.

 

Slipping into some shorts and tiny shoes, they walked outside with their backpack and a sweatshirt with some Pokemon on it. Their passive-aggressive urge to sleep seemed to pack its bags when they checked the time.

 

Maybe they should text Sonia.

 

**10:30 AM**

 

Sonia walked down the stairs, her head feeling like a balloon slowly deflating, a migraine beginning to ruin her day as it was. Looking at the clock, she woke up pretty late- ten thirty in the morning. Running a hand down her face, the blonde didn’t bother to look in the mirror, she probably looked awful.

 

Turning the corner, she noticed her adoptive mother was already making pancakes. “Ulgh..” Sonia groaned, sitting at the island before turning the chair towards her mother, rubbing her cheeks. “Good morning Mother..” she whined, stretching her arms and releasing a demonic crack from her lower back.

 

“Morning Sunshine!” Chisa beamed, chipper as ever as she flipped the skillet with a grin on her face, obvious of her daughter’s fate. “How’s that hangover hangin’?” she asked, poking the teenager’s nose with a grin. 

 

Now was really not the time for Chisa to joke, Sonia felt like she could either nap for a year or kill a man. The family cat, Muna-CAT-a, jumped onto her lap, purring loudly as he rubbed his face against her stomach. “Not very well Mother. I am afraid I have not mastered the act of breaking down and getting crunk just yet.” she complained.

 

A snort left Chisa’s mouth, watching her daughter groggily pet the cat, who accepted it before sliding the pancake she was flipping onto a plate. 

 

“Well, you see, back when I was a drinking, pot-smoking, bike-racing, friend-screwing teen, I mastered the art of ‘breaking down and getting hella crunk.” she mimicked, pushing a plate in front of Sonia. 

 

Sonia felt a blush run to her cheeks. “Mother!” she squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed on a square of her food. “How did you find out about the second and fourth parts?” she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion, feeling a pang of pain ripple throughout her head.

 

“Did you forget half of your friends have me on Snapchat?” Chisa questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Now eat, you’re lucky you don’t have class today or else you’d be in class with a hangover-” she paused, pouring more batter into the pan. “-And I don’t want you pulling a Juzo and thinking using that ‘hair of the dog’ crap is going to work, it doesn't do jack, okay?” Chisa instructed, giving Sonia a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

A quiet rumbling came from the staircase as Jataro bolted down the stairs, looking excited for something with his mask off. 

 

“Mama! Sonia!” he bounced, watching Chisa dump a few more pancakes onto a plate and hand them to the child. “Can my friends come over later to, uh, play a game or somethin’?” he asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Chisa had no  _ real _ problem with around twelve kids in her house. “Sure, as long as Sonia’s fine with her karaoke party being infiltrated by the Cutie Crusade.” she cooed, giving her son a kiss on the forehead.  “What sorta game is it, anyways?” she asked.

 

Muna-CAT-a jumped off of Sonia’s lap and ran into Jataro’s arms, his fluffy tail almost wagging in the child’s arms. “It’s a board game Monaka got about huntin’ demons..” he insisted, shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth.

 

“Oh!” Sonia began, snapping out of her daze of watching a speck of dust dance across the room. “Shit, dammit, son of a bitch!” she cursed, making a fist at herself.

 

Chisa took a large swig of water before turning off the burner. “What’sa matter Sunshine?” she asked, tossing the pan into the sink, making a large clatter that forced Jataro to jump.

 

“I have forgotten about Girl’s Night.. We planned to order a pizza and do karaoke, and Tetris Cumstorm was going to discuss their next concert.” the blonde exclaimed, stabbing at her leftovers with her fork. “It was supposed to be at six or so tonight, but knowing how Chiaki is with timing, I’d say around six twenty or so.”

 

Jataro put the cat down before pulling himself up onto a chair. “Wait, Tetris whatever it’s called is that dumb band you’re in, right?” he asked, putting his plate down next to his sister and watching her with wide eyes, while stuffing his face.

 

“Jataro!” Chisa scolded, ruffling his hair. “Just because you think Sonia’s badly named band is bad, doesn't mean it actually is! I think their song about the dogs meant something to me, and that Chiaki’s pretty good at drums!” she insisted.

 

Between bites, Sonia watched her mother scold her younger sibling as he whined about her ruffling his hair. “Well, we promised Byakuya we would play at his next function..” she explained, tapping the edge of her chin with her fork. 

 

Eyeballing the clock, Chisa noticed the time.

 

**11:00 AM**

 

“Come on honey, how about you grab one of your friends and grab snacks for the party?” the housemaid asked. “I promised Jataro yesterday that I’d take him out somewhere. If you want you can come, but I’m not sure if the little munchkin would appreciate it.” she cooed, running a hand through Jataro’s hair.

 

Whining, Jataro pushed her hand off of his head. “No! ‘Cuz you said you were gonna help me find a priest costume for Demon Hunting!” he insisted, puffing his cheeks out in anger. “You promised!”

 

Giggling as she put her hands together, Sonia agreed. “It is fine Mother! I promised Akane I would visit her later today anyways.” she hummed, putting her dish in the sink. “Then I will tell the squad that the meetup time will be around six o’clock!”

 

“Alright kiddo.” Chisa said, handing Sonia her car keys. “Who’s coming to this little shindig anyways? I wanna make sure you guys have enough stuff that you might need, like food, soda-” she paused, a large and very childlike grin on her face. “-Protection, that stuff.”

 

Sonia’s face turned a bright red. “Mother!” she squeaked, covering her cheeks in embarrassment. “I do not think we will need protection at a karaoke night!” she huffed, turning away.

 

Holding back a loud snort of a laugh, Chisa halfheartedly agreed. “I guess so, Sonia Sunshine. Tell Akane that I’m sorry about Yuta, alright?” she yelled, grabbing Jataro by the hand and walking out of the room. “Trust me sweetheart, I’ll do the dishes by two!”

 

Walking out to her car, Sonia smiled nervously. Akane hadn’t shown up to cooking class in a few days, according to Fujisaki. “Oh!” she squeaked, pulling her phone to text her mother who was coming to karaoke night. 

 

“For starters, there was Chiaki, Mioda, Kazuichi- and Tanaka, of course!” Sonia beamed. “- Mahiru, Akane, Hiyoko, Tsumiki, Pekoyama, and by extension Fuyuhiko because the two of them were rarely apart, Hajime, Kyouko and…” she paused, sitting in her car in the driveway. 

 

“Byakuya.” she finished, a smile on her face. “Ve would certainly need some time out.” she agreed, sending a text to her mother before putting her phone on the charger and blaring down the street.

 

**11:30 AM**

 

Chiaki never really had much to do except game and their normal stuff, and today was a pretty typical Wednesday. Maybe they’d take the bus into town and talk to their half-sibling. Walking to the bus stop, they were greeted by a familiar face.

 

“Hey Chiaki-chan!~” Ibuki Mioda yelled, practically tackling the gamer with an impressive hug. “Ibuki didn’t think he’d see you until aaaabout six!” he squeaked, shaking the gamer as he lifted them in small circles.

 

A small, tired squeak left Nanami’s mouth. “T-Three?” Their arm spasmed and twitched, an ill-timed tic that took them off guard. “What’s happening at six?” the gamer asked, noticing that Mioda was now holding them bridal style.

 

This was fine.

 

“Don’t you remember Chiaki-chan?” Mioda asked, putting one free arm to his cheek before Nanami could realize they was being held with one arm. “Mahiru-chan and Ibuki were going to have a girls-only karaoke night at Sonia’s! Exceeept Ibuki isn’t really a girl today!~ ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ”

 

Well, that added something onto Chiaki’s schedule on their phone. “Wait.” they asked, tugging on the other’s tie to put them down. “What pronouns today?” Chiaki asked, wobbling once their feet hit the ground.

 

“Uuuuuuh…” the rocker asked, rocking on his heels. “Ibuki hasn’t felt very girly-girl since Ibuki’s last  _ Tetris Cumstorm _ concert where Chiaki-chan threw their drumstick at Hajime-chan!! But tooooday…” he paused, his face going into some sort of trance. “Ibuki will use he/him pronouns!୧| ” •̀ ل͜ •́ ” |୨  ” the gamer’s bandmate cackled loudly.

 

Nodding, Chiaki yawned. “I’m using my same ones, uh, they today. Maybe later I’ll use she.” they said flatly. “Cool. What are you up to?” they asked, stretching their arms and allowing their back to crack loudly.

 

Mioda had a knack for seeming as inhuman as possible, and he proved so by cackling like a goddamn hyena with his hands on his hips, causing a few people passing by to turn their heads. 

 

“Well-” the musician began, grinning in such a way that made his nose seem to grow “-Ibuki planned to meet up with his looovely Mahiru-chan for lunch, if Chiaki-chan wanted to join us!” he insisted.

 

With the mention of food, Chiaki realized they forgot to eat. “Wait, lunch?” they asked, feeling unsure of what time it really was. The sudden snail-like feeling of dissociation crawled at their fingertips, like they were nothing but pixels on a screen.

 

“Oh, shit. What’s the time?” they asked, scrambling to find one game or their mp3 player or their phone that would display the time. “I-I should of remembered bu-but my alarms didn’t g-g-go off in t-time..” Chiaki tried to say, ticing more and more as they scrambled through their backpack.

 

Luckily, Mioda knew what to do when Chiaki’s Tourette’s acted up. “Hey, hey!! Chiaki-chan!” he said calmly, looking for a bench before leading the gamer towards it. “Look! You aren’t losing another life, aaaand it’s only eleven thirty!!” he insisted, holding their small, round hands in his long and lanky ones.

 

“Mm-hmn..” the gamer nodded. “Eleven thirty, I ha-have time.. I have to, uhm, eat… but, u-uhm.. I have to go to the library f-first..” they insisted, rubbing their sleeve on their mouth lazily. “Yeah, that’s b-be fine..”

 

Ibuki turned his head to the side. “Maaaaybe Ibuki should walk Chiaki-chan there!” he insisted, throwing an arm around them and pulling them into a hug. “Just in case.”

 

Nodding, the gamer allowed him to lead her to the library, babbling about how Mahiru was trying some sort of ‘pas habillé’ photography with Hiyoko for their media arts class. Chiaki had no idea what it meant, they’d probably have to ask their little cousin’s friend to translate it.

“U-Uhm.. Alright,” the other nodded, ignoring how loudly Mioda was screaming until they actually got to their destination. 

 

**12:00 PM**

 

Sonia knocked gingerly on the door to Akane’s dorm, only to be greeted by Mahiru and Hiyoko, who both were comforting the gymnast on her couch, which was surrounded by pizza, take out, and other boxes. 

 

Mahiru ran a hand across Akane’s back, shushing her quietly as she sobbed into the redhead’s shoulder. “Hey Sonia!” Mahiru chirped, waving a hand that was webbed in her partner’s hair. “H-How are you?” she asked, oblivious to how Hiyoko was resting her head on top of hers.

 

“I am doing quite well, and I have something to propose!” the taller blonde insisted, clapping her hands together gently. “I am going to host a party tonight to lift everyone’s spirits, I think we all need it!”

 

Wiping a tear from her eyes, Owari smiled for a second with beet red eyes and mucus running down her face. “Hey Sonia..” she sniffled, wiping a long trail of snot with her wrist. “What up?” the brunette grinned casually, putting her hands behind her head, crossing her legs.

 

“I am sorry.” Sonia said, looking towards her feet solemnly. “Is there any way I can help? I was planning a small get-together for some of our friends at my mother’s house- we could order food, sing karaoke and play games!” the blonde exclaimed holding her hands excitedly.

 

The photographer smiled weakly. “That sounds like a good night out, as long as it’s not like Souda’s party or anything.” she smiled, giving Owari a kiss on the cheek. “You could use some time without the pizza boxes..”

 

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds fuckin’ sweet!” 

  
  
  


**8:30 PM**

 

Polaris stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room of the Yukizome household, her back arched against the hard wooden exterior of the doorframe, her eyes transfixed in the annoying messages in the group chat that Fujisaki accidentally put her into with Kyouko.

 

Rolling her eyes at the rows of colorful icons, she checked the time casually as she put her phone back in her shirt pocket. The night seemed to slump by, the only thing separating time was Asahina’s snapchat story where she continuously tried to some new craze that involved backflipping into a sign, but whoever was holding the camera must have had a hand tremor, due to how shaky the footage was.

 

Across the room, Pekoyama and Tsumiki were talking quietly about some sort of popular series involving a magical girl who used light rays to stop some sort of “Dark Mask.” the heir held no interest in something as silly as cartoons, but continued to absentmindedly eavesdrop because she had nothing better to do.

 

“T-Then.. She took Black Mask a-a-and flipped him on his back, r-right?” the nurse asked, nibbling on the edge of her bandaged fingertips, her other hand playing with the soft pleats of her skirt as she spoke.

 

Nodding, Pekoyama smiled. “Yes, I believe so. I haven’t gotten that far because Young Master likes watching this one show where a group of otters lie in a pile..” they explained, wiping something off of their glasses.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

Ms. Yukizome waddled in from the front door with a series of soda bottles and boxes in her hand, her citris-colored eyes looking around for the perfect rotten fruit of a teenager to ask to bring food downstairs for her, as Muna-CAT-A rubbed against her legs.

 

“Hey Polaris sweetie?” Chisa asked, shoving two pizza boxes into the heir’s arms. “Do me a  _ huge _ favor and bring these downstairs, okay? And tell the demon hunters that it's half an hour until bedtime!”

 

Before Polaris could respond, she rolled her eyes, ignoring the loud roar of laughter after someone badly screaming  _ “I’m having a good time!”  _ as well as Tanaka’s loud, incredibly annoying laughter.

 

The sounds of cheap pop music flooded Chisa’s living room as Polaris was asked, or borderline forced to bring down a box of pizza for the younger kids as she could distantly hear Chiaki and Hajime screaming their own unique cover of  _ “Don’t Stop Me Now _ ” fading as she walked down the steps.

 

_ God, why did she agree to come to this? _

 

Polaris wasn’t one for parties, unless it was a family party or small get-togethers. Not parties where people would be covering indecent boppy songs or where a smartphone would be out, recording six-second long videos of someone flipping a water bottle over.

 

Like things like that would age _ beautifully. _

 

“Hold the door open!” a voice demanded from the top of the steps, Polaris recognised it pretty well. Enoshima’s adoptive sister, Monaka. The currently crutch-bound child clunked her way down the step, wearing some sort of medieval costume of some sort. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Polaris held the door open. “Hello, Ms. Towa.” she greeted behind her teeth. Polaris was not one for children under the age of sixteen, or children at all for that matter. There was one exception, and that’s because her family was sponsoring him.

 

Monaka stopped for a moment, eyeballing how Polaris looked. “Byakuya-chan?” she asked, a grin forming on her face like some sort of gremlin.

 

“Hush.” Polaris began, removing a hand from the greasy cardboard box for a second to attempt to shush the child. “My name is not Byakuya today.” she explained. “It’s Polaris today.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Monaka covered her mouth with a hand, as if it would hide her grin. “Okay, Polaris?” she asked, not bothering to let the elder respond as the two walked down the average-sized staircase slowly. 

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” the child sneered, pointing at the navy blue skirt that she had borrowed from Kyouko two weeks prior, and had purposely forgotten to give back.

 

A look of shock flashed across the blonde’s face for a moment. “You really shouldn’t be using language like that, but, since I feeling feminine, I’m wearing a skirt.” she said flatly, holding back the impulse to roll her eyes.

 

Why couldn’t children be more like Nagisa? Polite, quiet, and not so quick to ask questions like this. Of course, children were also naive, so that was well expected from a child raised by Enoshima.

 

“Well, it’s really ugly.” Monaka said matter of factly before making her way down the last of the steps. “Monaka will ask her big sister if she can take Polaris shopping for something that isn’t trash.” she hummed, fixing the bottom of her little costume.

 

Once the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, Polaris was greeted by the sight of four other children sitting in a circle around a plastic table wearing different costumes.

 

If Polaris knew this was the “Game Night” that Nagisa was referring too, she would have had second thoughts about letting her adoptive sibling come to his classmate’s house to wear a silly costume and ramble about fictional dragons and warriors.

 

“Y’know what’s really, really weird?” Jataro asked, sitting up from leaning on Nagisa’s shoulder. “How come Nagisa-kun and I are always really cold, Daimon feels really hot, and Kotoko-chan is in the middle, but nobody knows what Monaka feels like?”

 

Nagisa pulled Jataro back against him before putting a finger to his chin in thought. “I guess it’s because Monaka doesn't really like being touched, but body temperature has to do with how body temperature regulation is genetic.” the scholar pondered, gently holding the artist’s freezing hand in his own. 

 

“That doesn't explain why Daimon is so sweaty all the time!” Kotoko chimed in, taking her left hand and dragging it down the redhead’s back, making him yelp in surprise. “See? He’s always sweaty!” she exclaimed as she held up her hand.

 

Puffing out his chest in anger, Daimon pushed the plastic table over with all the strength his ten year-old arms could muster. “I’m not sweaty! You all are just.. Naturally dry!” he argued, crossing his arms and pouting.

 

“Children.” Polaris practically spat, her voice particularly unpleasant as she placed the two boxes of pizza on a nearby table that was littered with an impressive mountain empty juice boxes and soda cans.

 

“Nagisa.” the blonde hummed, opening a box before realizing there was a patch of grease running down the entirety of her blouse sleeve. “Your so-called food is here, and Ms. Yukizome wanted me to tell you that the group has half an hour to finish up  _ Demon Hunting  _ before it’s time for bed.”

 

**10:00 PM**

 

“But it’s only ten!” Nagisa whined, crossing his arms at his adoptive sister childishly, only so he, the mature one, could fit in with his friends.

 

A loud choir of upset boos charged at Polaris before she had the chance to huff and roll her eyes. 

“Effing brats,” she cursed under her breath before returning back to the dreaded party.

 

At least her brother was having fun.

 

“Hey Monaka!” Daimon yelled through large bites of food, spraying bits of cheese on the table. “Can we try somethin’?” the redhead asked, leaning over the table.

 

Before the pretend-mage could reply, she sat down in her wheelchair. “It depends..” she said slowly, a touch of wariness in her voice. “What is it?”

 

“Well, uhm, y’know how when you touch something like a radiator and it gets really, really hot but then it feels really, really cold?” Jataro asked, wiping the sleeve of his costume across his greasy, unmasked face.

 

Almost on cue, four voices chimed “Shut up Jataro” in almost perfect unison, making the brunette frown.

 

“What he means is, are you hot or cold?” Kotoko beamed, putting her food down in a specific way that she didn't get her costume messy.

 

Monaka backed her wheelchair away a bit. “Why do you care if Monaka is hot or cold?” she asked, raising a tiny green eyebrow.

 

“Nagisa-kun and Jataro are both really, really cold!” the warrior explained, putting a finger to her chin. “I'm pretty warm, but Daimon feels so hot that he sweats all the time!” she continued.

 

Throwing a piece of pepperoni at Kotoko, Daimon puffed out his cheeks in anger. “I’m not sweaty! You all are just unnaturally dry! My big brother says that athletes sweat a lot because we have extra adrenalin in our systems!”

 

“Whatever. “ the pink-haired Warrior continued speaking, the three boys surrounded Monaka, oblivious to how she was squirming in her wheelchair.

 

“Come on, let us touch you!” Daimon giggled, reaching for her shoulder as Kotoko and Nagisa each went for Monaka’s hands.

 

Looking around, the mage was surrounded in almost every direction, except behind her.

 

Monaka felt her heart jump as she wheeled herself backwards, looking at her classmates for a moment before blaring forward, crushing all of their feet.

 

From the living room, everyone heard a chorus of screaming from the basement. Souda tilted his head to the side as he raised a bottle of Cola to his lips.

 

“Is that what my party sounded like? Jesus..” the mechanic asked, flipping through a book of songs. “By this time I think fuckin’.. Oowada lost her race.”

 

**11:00 PM**

 

Across the room, Hiyoko Saionji was sitting between Mahiru’s legs. “Kinda, but at least Akane’s cousin wasn’t fucking dead!” the pigtailed blonde cackled, hearing a loud sob from the kitchen.

 

Akane and Sonia walked  the blonde supporting the gymnast with her arms. “Was that really necessary?” Akane asked through tears.

 

“No, it wasn't.” Mahiru huffed, flicking the dancer’s forehead with a frown. “Would you mind if I asked when the funeral is?” the photographer asked, patting the open area of the couch with a sympathetic half-smile.

 

Plopping down next to the redhead, “I don't fuckin know.” she said flatly, her eyes watching Fuyuhiko and Peko walk into the kitchen as Sonia put her head against her shoulder. “The same chick that’s doin’ the one for Fujisaki’s dad's funeral is doin’ Yuta’s.” she explained.

 

In the kitchen, Fuyuhiko found himself leaning against the cabinet, watching Peko pour two glasses of soda. “You enjoyin’ the party Peko?” he asked, looking around the kitchen.

 

Nonchalantly, the swordswoman nodded. “I suppose it was good to leave the house for once.” they admitted, handing their young master a glass. “I'm surprised you and Kazuichi have rarely spoken.”

 

That little quip made the gangster roll his eyes. “I'm surprised you haven't talked to Sonia yet,” he smirked, giving his sibling a wink. “I think you like her, Peko.”

 

Before Peko could nudge him with their elbow, their attention fell upon the slightly overweight Persian cat that marched into the room as if he owned the place, and sat under the kitchen table.

 

Fuyuhiko grabbed Peko’s shoulder, his eyes wide in fear. “Peko. No.” he instructed, knowing how they always reacted around fluffy animals.

 

Silence. The sound of the clock ticking filled the room.

 

**Midnight.**

 

“Young Master.” Peko began, standing scarily still, their eyes transfixed on the cat’s fluffy, fluffy fur. “You’re right.” they hummed, putting their arms behind their back.

 

Then, they lunged towards the cat at full speed. “I. Must. Pet. Him,” they insisted, finding themselves underneath the table trying to pet the poor animal.

 

Fuyuhiko dove after them, clinging to their legs as if his life depended on it. “Peko Pekoyama. You’re fuckin’ allergic, stop!” he grunted, trying to pull them away.

 

“Young Master, I would, can, and will die for this cat.” Peko responded with a different, colder side to their voice. “They are beautiful and I love them.” they insisted.

 

Grunting, Fuyuhiko finally got Peko put from under the table, and found himself sitting on their back. “Peko.” he groaned. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked, scratching his head.

 

“Four words:” Pekoyama insisted, bending forward in such a way that made them insist this plan of forcing their young master off of them would work.

 

“Fuck you, Young Master.” theydeadpanned, lunging under the table and grabbing the cat and holding him as he screamed delicately in their arms.

 

Rolling his eyes, Fuyuhiko grabbed the cat and threw himself on top of Peko, ignoring how the feline was intertwining between their legs. “Peko. Peko. Peko. Peko.” the blonde whined, but stopped when his sibling was staring at something.

 

As Peko looked up, their bright red eyes met Chisa staring at both of them with a disappointed and shocked expression. “What are you two doing?” the ex-housemaid asked, her hands on her hips.

 

“Pettin’ a cat…?” Fuyuhiko insisted, passing the white furball of an animal to Peko, who began analyzing the bean-shaped pads on his feet.

 

Putting her hands on her hips, Ms. Yukizome was thinking something steamier had happened. “Listen, I like you two a lot. You two are good kids, but since you two are related, I think?” she paused. “I think-”

 

“What does being related hafta do with petting, uh..” Kuzuryuu paused, looking at the cat nervously, who was putting one of his paws on Peko’s face gently. “Mr. Kitty here..”

 

Signing, Chisa grabbed her temples and sighed loudly. “That's Muna-CAT-A.” she explained, air leaving her teeth. “He doesn't like being touched, and if you two are going go do  _ that  _ in my house I’d rather y-”

 

Chisa’s rant was cut off by Peko groaning, the hiss of an upset animal, a loud bang, and the sound of glass hitting the floor.

 

Their eyelid was bleeding.

 

“Oh my god…” Peko sighed, releasing Muna-CAT-a to wipe drops of blood off their face. They had a high pain tolerance, and luckily, the feline had merely knocked their glasses off their face, and scratched their eyelid. “Oh..” they repeated, gently running their fingers down their cheek. “God.”

 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Lemme go get your fuckin’ allergy meds out of my stuff-” he began, walking off in a grumble as Ms. Yukizome walked to the freezer and handed it to the swordswoman.

 

“You feeling okay kiddo?” she asked, ruffling their hair before gently plucking their glasses from their hand. “Let Mama Chisa take care of these, okay?” the redhead insisted, giving Pekoyama a loving squeeze on the shoulder before waltzing out of the room.

 

Peko held the package of frozen peas to their face, looking blankly into the distance as their brother seemed to be hitting it off well with Kazuichi. As if this night couldn’t get worse, they had to make a complete fool of themselves.

 

“Hey.” a feminine, calm voice called from the doorway. It was Mahiru, standing there in some sort of shirt that promoted a band involving monkeys and suspenders, Peko wasn’t too interested in it, or her for whatever reason.

 

Shifting their glance towards the photographer, the swordsman gave an awkward half-wave. “Hello.” they said plainly, moving the bag from their eye. Their vision blurred horribly, causing them to flinch with pain once the bright light of the room hit them. “How are you?”

 

Mahiru grabbed a glass of water from the counter that had her name written on it before sitting down at the table. “I’m… going, y’know?” she hummed awkwardly, the two of them didn’t have the best past together. “Heard you still like animals..” she began, but quickly ended her statement with a large swig of water.

 

_ What the fuck? _ she internally monologued, feeling the water grow solid in her throat. Since they were disgusting middle schoolers, Pekoyama had liked animals, Mahiru even had vivid memories of Kuzuryuu climbing on top of them to keep them away from fluffy dogs, rodents, and cats- which they were allergic too.

 

“Still playing baseball?” Peko asked, finding themselves looking in the opposite direction, or any direction that wasn’t facing Ms. Mahiru Koizumi. Even the specks of dust on the ground seemed to be having a better time than the two of them.

 

_ Oh god _ ,  _ why did they mention  _ _ baseball. _

 

When the two of them were younger, in middle school, they had to play softball in gym class. Sadly,  Peko somehow smacked Mahiru, who was the umpire, in the back of the head with the bat and got her stuck in the hospital for two weeks with a concussion.

 

Peko always knew that Mahiru would never forgive her.

 

Forcing a giggle, Mahiru waved a hand. “Not really, not since the accident, really.” she half-laughed, feeling her face drop as she focused on how suddenly interesting her shoes were compared to the conversation.

 

“Oh. That’s cool.” Peko blurted, feeling each thawing pea inside the bag with the tip of their finger before impulsively asking. “Are you still into photography?” before realizing how incredibly stupid that must of sounded. Mahiru was a photographer. That was her major. 

 

Clicking her teeth before tracing her freckles, Mahiru nodded. “Yup.” she forced, her voice sounded constricted due to how much she was grinding her teeth together. “It’s my major.”

 

After what felt like ten years condensed into five minutes went by, Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko burst into the room. 

 

“Come on big sis!!” Hiyoko demanded, grabbing Mahiru by the arm and dragging her to the living room. “You promised you’d do a duet with me!!” she whined, grabbing the redhead by the suspenders and dragging her into the living room with a grin.

 

Fuyuhiko took the redhead’s place next to Peko, snickering before playfully punching their shoulder. “You alright Peko?” he asked, an annoying grin on his face, as well as his collar puffed up awfully high on his neck compared to earlier.

 

“I’m peachy, Young Master.” they huffed, blowing a stray hair away from their view while watching the small white blur that was Muna-CAT-A walk across the room before stopping and staring back at them.

 

The siblings looked at each other, then the cat. “Relax.” the silver haired, self-proclaimed tool insisted, putting a bandaged hand in his shoulder reassuringly.

 

The sound of heels clicking against the tile floors startled the both of them, making the duo jump. “Oh! Hello!” Sonia Nevermind chirped, grabbing a can of soda off the counter and walking towards the siblings with her kind, almost princess-like smile.

 

Peko felt their face darken. God, they must have looked like an idiot with an inch-long scratch going down their face, and now a pretty girl staring at them. “Hello, Sonia,” they replied, nervously tapping their free hand’s fingers against the round of their thigh.

 

“Are you alright, Pekoyama? I heard you yell from the other room!” Sonia asked, putting her hand to her chin in such a precise way that made her look like Sparkling Justice.

 

Nodding their head obediently, Peko blatantly lied. “Yes.” they said stiffly, their eyes wide as saucers as they watched their classmate speak. 

 

“How are you?” Peko asked, ignoring how Kazuichi had just barked something suggestive at their young master, and how their young master gave them a slap on the shoulder before leaving the room.

 

The bag of thawed peas smacked against the table.  _ God _ . Peko was gay.

 

Tilting her head to the side and smiling, Sonia beamed. “I am fine, but I am worried about you, Pekoyama!” she insisted, sitting in a chair across from the swords person, and holding both of her hands together. 

 

“Trust me, Lady Nevermind.” they said, feeling sweat drip down the back of their sweatshirt, which happened to have Sparkling Justice on it- an old gift for Natsumi years ago that they couldn’t bother parting with  _ just _ yet.

 

Putting a hand on their cheek, Sonia looked deep into their open eye. “Pekoyama.” she said sweetly, running a thumb over their wound. “This mark looks very serious.” the blonde noted, stopping when the other flinched. “Does it hurt?”

 

“No.. No.” the swords person winced, sucking in a deep breath through their teeth as they clenched both their fists on top of the table. “I am fine, Ms. Sonia, please trust me.”

 

Taking Peko’s hands in her own, Sonia smiled in such a way that made her eyes seem like they had stars. “Please, Pekoyama.” she insisted, bringing herself a bit closer to the other. “Call me Sonia! We are friends, no?” The way Sonia spoke and smiled could turn someone as cold as Peko Pekoyama into a blubbering, stuttering mess .

 

“I suppose so.” they replied, feeling their hands practically shake. Peko then realized something they didn’t realize earlier that day:

 

_ They were a huge lesbian.  _

 

“Yes, I suppose we are friends.” they replied, sounding a bit more confident in their response.

 

Clapping their hands together, Sonia laughed delicately. “Excellent! Would you perhaps like to continue this conversation upstairs?” she suggested, her eyes filled with excitement.

 

Without waiting for a response that wasn’t a formal nod, Sonia giggled as she lead Peko upstairs to her bedroom, abandoning Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko by the stairs.

 

“Yo, dude?” Kazuichi asked, nudging the yakuza’s side with his elbow. “Are you cool with your sister gettin’ ass?” he questioned, bringing a can of soda to his lips before wrapping his arm around the other.

 

Shrugging, Fuyuhiko took a sip of his own drink. “Yeah, I guess so.” he said before realizing what was actually happening. 

 

“Wait, what?!” the blonde shrieked, grabbing his head with his free hand. “Illegal!” he shouted, making the mechanic laugh loudly, his raspy voice echoing across the room.

 

Chiaki grinned as they sat on Mikan’s lap, their head against her collarbone, the nurse watching them play some game on their phone as Akane was doing her third cover of “Walking on Sunshine”, unable to hit most of the notes and her voice cracking whenever she hit the chorus.

 

“You okay?” they asked, yawning as they spoke, not bothering to take their eyes off their game. “You’re shaking a bit more than normal, and we can go home whenever,” the gamer insisted, giving Mikan a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

Shaking her head, the nurse smiled. “N-No.. I’m fine,” she replied, holding Chiaki’s arm gently, her hands and fingers twitching. “U-Unless you want t-to leave!” the nurse squeaked.

 

“I’m good if you're good.” they reassured. “Just say, uh, Warp Pipe and I’ll tell Hajime I’m getting tired, okay?” the gamer hummed, clapping as they watched the gymnast finally finish her song.“Love you, by the way.”

 

Blushing, Mikan smiled and laughed a bit. “I-I love you t-too!!” she beamed, resting her head next to Chiaki’s, and naturally flinching when they gently vibrated in anger about losing their game.

 

The group downstairs suddenly heard a loud, raspy scream from upstairs, that sounded a lot like Ibuki Mioda. Akane looked at Chiaki like a confused puppy. “Should… we go check that out?” she asked, her finger exiting her nose.

 

Tanaka coughed into his closed fist before harshly closing the song book and pushing it on a coffee table, knocking over a framed picture of Chisa, and two men, including one that strangely looked like her cat. “I suppose we should. Come with me, furious eater.”   
  


“Aw shit, okay.” Akane shrugged, following Gundam up the squeaky staircase that had several family photos, drawings and other paraphernalia hanging on the wall next to it. “Whattaya think is even happenin’ up there?” the gymnast asked, picking at her ear.

 

The breeder rolled his eyes. “I am unsure, I know just about as much as you do in this situation.” he huffed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, taking a large step to the side when they reached the top, and heard a commotion coming from what only could be assumed as Sonia’s room.

 

Akane barged forward, opening the door with a swift kick. “Oh, shit. Boobs!” she yelled, looking at her girlfriend with a cheeky, childish grin on her face. “What the hell are you three doin’?” she asked casually, as if it was asking the time of day.

 

Mahiru screamed, covering her chest. “What are you two doing!?” she yelled, grabbing one of Sonia’s pillows and hurling it towards Gundam with an impressive aim. “Didn't your mother ever teach you two how to  _ knock _ ?!” the redhead huffed.

 

“Nah, not really. She was too busy gettin’ railed by my step dad to really teach me manners.” Akane replied nonchalantly, picking something else from her ear as Tanaka covered his red face with a scarf.

 

Peko popped from Mahiru’s lap, face red and glasses fogged. “Oh, I'm sorry..” they muttered, wiping their face with a hand. “How loud was that?”.

 

From beside her, Ibuki wiped her face on the back of Peko’s shirt. “Ibuki tends to be a screamer when someone oh-so good as  _ Sonia _ goes down on her!!” the musician beamed.

 

Gundam stammered, peeling his hands from his eyes to look at the now censored group of girls on his lady’s bed, but no Sonia to be seen. “Wait, where is the She-Cat?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck with his bandaged arm.

 

“Yes?” Sonia chirped, pulling the covers off of herself before meeting eyes with Tanaka and screaming, loudly as she dove back underneath them. “Tanaka!” exclaimed the Novoselian lump of blankets “I did not know you were here!” the blonde almost squeaked.

 

Aggressively looking at the framed photo of Sonia and Owari at a theme park, Gundam nodded from underneath his scarf. “Perhaps we should discuss this when you are not being so…” he paused, searching for the correct word”... Intimate, My Lady.” he suggested.

 

“Yes. Very much so,” Sonia agreed, hiding her beet-red face in her hands. “Please give us around ten minutes to look presentable again!”

 

Nodding, Gundam said nothing as he grabbed Akane’s shoulder and dragged her into the hallway, his face red beyond belief. “You okay, Dork Lord?” Owari asked, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

 

Tanaka said nothing and put his head gently on the gymnast’s shoulder, and she pulled him into an embrace that felt incredibly awkward due to their lack of relationship, and height difference. “I know, I know.” she hummed. “Let's go downstairs and see what the others are doin’, huh?”

 

Downstairs, Mikan held a cheap plastic microphone to her mouth and gently laughed as she began singing some song about a pale machine with Chiaki, the two of them holding hands and laughing.

 

Fuyuhiko was asleep, resting his head on Kazuichi’s, the yakuza’s short and stubby fingers intertwined with the mechanic’s slender, permanently oil stained hands as Souda took a photo of the two of them with his phone.

 

Polaris sat in the arm of the couch, small talking with Hajime and Saionji about the recent events regarding Yuta Asahina and Tachi Fujisaki. Polaris was speaking with her hands, explaining how Enoshima’s brother- Chisai-, had apparently let Yuta drown.

 

Saionji laughed at the fact she  _ knew  _ the pipsqueak Polaris was mentioning - he was Junko’s adoptive brother, Kuma.

 

Akane waltzed her way to the kitchen and came back with a two-liter bottle of soda, holding it above her head. “Yo guys!” she explained, an adventurous grin on her face. “Who dares me to chug this while my two hot girlfriends get some ass?” the brunette grinned.

 

“Wait, what did you say about your partners?” Hajime asked, turning his neck so quickly it made a soft crack, sending a wave of uncomfortable pain down his spine.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Owari blatantly ignored the question. “I  _ said  _ who wants to see me chug this bitch?” she beamed. “I'll bet anyone in this room 500 yen I can!”

 

“I'll place double that you can’t.” Polaris spoke up, rolling her eyes with a huff as she took out her wallet, showing off   30,000 yen to the room.

 

Gundam Tanaka, however sat by the television, gently running a hand over Muna-CAT-A’s soft and fluffy fur. He was so embarrassed.

 

Akane put one hand on her hip. “Really,  _ freshie _ ?” she teased, slapping a ten from her bra on the karaoke machine. “You're on.” she practically cackled.

 

“I-I’ll go g-get my vomit k-kit...” Mikan mumbled, letting Chiaki lead her to her things in the kitchen, her body shaking with fear.

 

Owari looked the blonde dead in the eye before taking the bottle of soda and bringing it to her lips, her eyes facing the ceiling before taking one gulp, then two, then two turned six and so on.

 

“Holy fuckin’ shit..” Kazuichi whispered, covering his grinning rows of sharklike teeth in awe and fear as his bright pink eyes watched the liquid leave the bottle and vanish into Akane’s mouth.

 

Polaris looked like she was going to be sick as the gymnast looked at her, put the bottle on the sofa and then burped directly in her face with a shit-eating grin. 

 

Grabbing the money from Polaris’ still-open wallet, Akane shoved it down her shirt with a look of pure pride on her face. “Thanks, Poloski.” she grinned, clicking her teeth at the heir.

 

From the top of the staircase, Sonia excitedly clapped her hands together while her arm was wrapped around Pekoyama’s, and Hajime noticed Sonia was now wearing their sweatshirt, and they had a shirt with some heavy metal band on it.

 

Mioda was practically hanging off of the railing, with Mahiru holding her waist to keep her steady. “Holy shit Akane!” the punk rocker squealed. “That was Tetris Cumstorm material! └（★ｏ★）┐”

 

“What's Tetris..” Polaris paused to ‘ahem’ herself. “ _ Cumstorm _ ?” she asked, sounding nervous about her question. “And how did Mioda just...pronounce that?”

 

Tsumiki entered the room, cradling the gamer in her arms with an uneasy smile. “T-that’s our b-band!” she smiled, wincing at how her partner was gently pulling her badly chopped locks of hair in their sleep. “W-we sing songs a-a-about videogames and f-feminine rebellion!”

 

“You wouldn’t know jack shit about rebellion if it launched itself up your asshole, you big, wet queef!” Hiyoko snarled, laughing at herself loudly.

 

The nurse handed the narcoleptic gamer to Hajime, tears swelling in her eyes as she nervously picked at her bandages. “You’re right, I-I’m sorry..” she mumbled, chewing at her gauze anxiously until Hajime held her hand.

 

“But, insults aside-” Mahiru dismissed, picking up Hiyoko and placing her on her lap protectively before flicking her playfully. “- It’s a girl band of cute people that get together to perform bad concerts at that weird place Aoi works at.”

 

Writing that information down in her phone, Polaris nodded, stretching her arms in such a specific way it smacked Fuyuhiko in the head, waking him up suddenly.

 

“Well, thank you for the information. I'll attempt to attend.” the blonde insisted, her voice sounding like the metaphorical pole up her ass was pulled out for a moment. “But, it’s nearly one AM, I have to get ready for a family party with Kyouko.” Polaris explained, genuinely smiling.

 

“Thank you, Sonia. Alois will get Nagisa at ten. Nice seeing you commoners outside of school.” the heir said as she walked out the door.

 

And with that statement, the pole was shoved back in around 1:15 in the morning.

 

**1:15 AM**

 

The others paused, all staring at the door as Fuyuhiko wiped the excess saliva from his face and stretched sleepily on the mechanic before leaning on the other for a moment. 

 

“Shit. Peko.” he yelped, his voice cracking as he instinctively grabbed his face. 

 

“Fuck, how late is it, we gotta go, gotta get home -” the baby-faced blond rambled, looking over his phone. 

 

“Natsu’s been blowin’ me the fuck up with shit about-” he paused, looking at Owari nervously. “Y-yeah…”

 

Peko took their arm off of Sonia’s waist, a pink temporarily coloring their face before nodding, watching their young master gather both of their things before turning to Sonia nervously.

 

“Thank you, Sonia.” they said coolly before they gently kissed the blonde on the lips. “For tonight…” they paused for a moment “You have my contact information, yes?” the swords person asked hopefully, a small grin on their face.

 

Putting her hands to her chin with a smile, the novoselic nodded. “Yes! I will message you as soon as I can! Farewell!” she beamed, waving daintily at Pekoyama as Fuyuhiko had to practically drag them away.

 

“I can't believe you  _ kissed _ Sonia Nevermind.” the yakuza huffed with a grin on his face as he stepped into their car, a shiny black, family-owned vehicle with the Kuzuryuu symbol on the head. “Nice one, Peko.” he congratulated, giving them a gentle punch in the shoulder.

 

Staring out the window, Peko held back the risque  _ “Young Master, I did  _ _ far _ _ more than  _ **_kiss_ ** _ Lady Nevermind”  _ but bit their tongue. “Neither can I.” they agreed, resting their chin on their hand.

 

Back at the party, Kazuichi stared at Sonia, slack-jawed in shock. “Miss Sonia!” he exclaimed, tucking a black piece of paper into his bra. “I can’t fuckin’ believe you **_screwed_** Peko Pekoyama!” the mechanic stated the obvious.

 

“I cannot believe it either!” the foreign exchange student beamed, stars in her eyes as she sat down in the couch, oblivious to Kazuichi’s annoyed grumbling. “What an honorable bond we have now! Hopefully one day we will trade cups!”

 

Tanaka sputtered from where he was sitting, Muna-CAT-A was immersed in his scarf, gently batting at a spare string from it with his paws. “My Lady…” he fumbled. “Are you and Pekoyama now having a more… romantic relationship?” the breeder asked.

 

“Well, judging on how hard Sonia was  **BANGING** Pekoyama-chan and calling her Sparkling Justice, Ibuki thinks so!~” the guitarist sang from across the room from Tsumiki’s lap.

 

Yawning, Chiaki woke up from the borderline scream that left Mioda’s mouth. “Oh. Yeah. That happened..” they mumbled from their safe spot of Hajime’s stomach.

 

“A lot of things happened tonight…” Mahiru stammered, waving a hand as if that would stop the talk of sex somehow. “Like, did you go downstairs? Those kids are talking about demons or the occult, about demon hunting and, uh, not sex.”

 

Hajime could feel his face turning red. “Yeah, uh.. Did anyone hear from that freshman?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “About the programmer? I heard they weren’t doing too hot.”

 

Chiaki stretched, wrapping their arms around Mikan’s midsection that wasn’t occupied by Mioda on the couch. 

 

They were spread across the two of their partners, their head on the flat of Mikan’s stomach and their legs and backside on Hajime’s lap. “Oh, you mean Chihiro?” they asked. “We’re cousins, and yeah- Kirigiri’s spending the next couple days with them.”

 

“W-Wait..” Mikan asked, running her thumb over the flat of Hajime’s hand. “What h-happened again?” she squeaked, her hands shaking violently. “I-is that what S-Seiko told me about? T-The motorcycle a-accident?”

 

Nodding, Gundam agreed. “There was an accident when Daiya Oowada swerved into Fujisaki’s father, I am unsure what happened.” he admitted, gently pressing Muna-CAT-a’s paw pads with his thumbs as the cat chewed on his scarf. “I just know that Tachi did not survive.”

 

Yawning, Chiaki rolled onto their side. “Yeah, I don’t think he did. Chi would’ve told me if he did, and their stuff hasn’t updated very well.” they admitted with a shrug. “But.. I do know we might have to head out soon… It’s really late and I wanna stop thinking about my dead uncle.” the gamer yawned, pulling on the strings of their hoodie.

 

“Hey, Sonia?” a voice grumbled from the other side of the room. Kemuri was wearing his sister’s oversized shirt again as he waddled over to her, throwing his arms around her waist. “I wanted so say g’night..” the child insisted, finding himself in Sonia’s arms moments later.

 

Sonia smiled, giving her sibling a little squeeze. “Oh! Goodnight Jataro!” she hummed, giving him a little kiss on the head.

 

\----------------

 

**2:30 AM**

 

Peko could feel their face burning as they continued to stare at their laptop screen. Sonia had just messaged them, and the words "You are my mon chevalier!" followed by some sort of semicolon smiley face seemed to stare the swords person in the face.

 

"Young Master," they uncharacteristically called to their adoptive somewhat-brother's bed, holding their cheek with one hand, with the other gently hovering over their keyboard. "What does 'mon chevalier' mean, exactly?" Pekoyama asked, looking back at the screen.

 

Fuyuhiko looked up from the magazine he was reading with some blonde girl on the cover. "Mon chevalier?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think that means 'my knight', or somethin’, why?" the one-eyed blonde asked, scratching under his eyepatch casually.

 

"Oh, Lady Sonia referred to me as that." their voice seemed to barely reach out from behind their hand before Peko could readjust their glasses. 

 

"We've been speaking over online-mail for a while now." they explained before turning over to Fuyuhiko and plainly saying;

 

"Binder off, Young Master."

 

A loud huff left Fuyuhiko’s mouth as he bit his bottom lip, "No Peko, I'll be fine." he insisted, cracking his knuckles. That was bullshit,  _ and they both knew it _ .

 

"Young Master." Peko argued, picking a stray hair from the tip of their glasses.

 

"Peko." Fuyuhiko argued back.

 

"Young Master." They repeated.

 

"Peko." he echoed.

 

"Fuyuhiko." they said sharply, raising their voice a bit.

  
The blonde paused, tossing his phone on his bed with a huff. "Fine." he grumbled, walking towards the bathroom angrily before giving Natsumi a quick knock on her door.


End file.
